


Ablaze

by Tarredion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: Phil's trying to work; Dan's being a brat. Things get heated, but not in a bad way.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Ablaze

Phil is leaned back on the sofa, fingers tapping harshly on the keyboard. He’s been busy, and that can be seen in his movements. They’ve had an influx of quarantine related emails from a select number of vaguely familiar employees, and a stressed Dan has refused to deal with them. 

Not that Phil complains, really, because at heart he likes that it’s keeping him busy. It has, however, become a bit of an addiction. Some nights he’ll be up until 3am, which they nowadays deem unhealthy, until Dan has to physically drag him into bed.

On top of sleep, there’s also the issue of sex; it’s been a good five days since they last were intimate. Four, if you count the time they wanked each other in the shower. Not a problem, not a big deal in general. But even as he lounges in their living room at barely five thirty in the afternoon, Phil can feel his repressed libido in the back of his mind, ready to run rampant. 

There’s a pause as he pushes his drooping quiff off his forehead. His brilliant blue eyes squint behind his glasses, itching, the words on the bright screen melting together in a huddled mess of blacks and whites.

In the corner of his eye, the door nudges open, followed by a soft creaking noise. Feet pad across the floor, and shortly Dan has nestled his blotched face into the crook of his neck, settled next to him.

His breathing is short, hot, and rugged. So tense after being occupied with grueling work for hours, Phil immediately notices the tingling sensation that bursts alive within his skin at the heat, travelling all the way from his clavicles to his clad thighs. 

He’s not bothered by it. Not until Dan’s big hands begin to traverse down his side, groping and grasping, and his sight goes completely blotchy. No way he’ll be able to focus like this, so enticed and affected.

The smile on Dan’s face grazes his skin, pink and dimpled and wide. The text he’s trying to read slips out of his vision, while fingers tug on his loose clothing, desperately craving closeness. 

“Dan, please-” Phil croaks, eyes falling closed as beads of sweat begin to roll down his brow. One hand palms slowly around his thigh, the other tangled in his hair.

His boyfriend giggles at the choked-up response. “I’ve waited all day, Philly. I should be the one begging.” A thrill ignites within Phil, at the words and the passion. 

God, that bratty tone really messes him up- every time.

“Yes, you should,” Phil growls, hands desperately but firmly grasping for Dan’s where they sit beneath his loose pajamas. “What have I said about distracting me while I’m working,  _ Daniel _ ?”

A strangled moan escapes across familiar lips, exposing his visceral reaction to the deep, arousing tone of voice Phil knows well enough that Dan loves. He can’t help the confident smirk that twists his expression. He leans in, pressing a soft yet teasingly slow kiss to Dan’s heaving mouth. “Tell. me. what the rule is.”

“The rule--” Dan groans at the touch of Phil’s fingertips on is back, his tongue in his mouth. He lets go for long enough to let him speak, leaving them both craving more. “The rule is to never distract, flirt, or get you hard while you’re busy,  _ daddy _ .”

“And what is the punishment?” 

Dusty, rosé coloured blush flushes his boyfriends cheeks, despite his attitude. His hands slightly tremor as he folds them in his lap. “ _ A spanking _ , daddy.  _ That’s _ the punishment.”

Phil moves his hands up, cupping his glowing face in his palms like a bowl of honey. “Are you alright with that?” he asks carefully. His utmost interest is to keep them both safe, comfortable, and happy. 

As expected, Dan agrees. 

Their elbows knock together as they get up, and Dan tucks the laptop under his arm. He earns a kiss for that, ever polite, even when horny. 

After getting a small towel from the bathroom, Phil collects an extra bottle of lube and condoms from the storage drawer. 

Him nor Dan seem to be quite sure how far they’ll go today, as spontaneous as they’re being, but as the motto goes, it’s better to be safe than sorry. Dan can’t handle anal without protection, and there’s no way Phil will let his boyfriend cry, or worse, get hurt, because he’ll be too horny and stubborn at that point to let Phil go get what’s needed to make necessary precautions.

Once Phil approaches their closed bedroom door, the ravishing excitement and giddiness washes out of his body. It’s replaced with desire and lust, and a greed strong enough to shift the tectonic plates. A need to worship every inch of Dan’s body, but to be in control of it at the same time... It gives a much needed adrenaline boost, for them both.

He knocks softly, and Dan opens, his throat immediately going dry and drawing closed.

Dressed in nothing but black silk underpants, towering a full inch above Phil but still shrinking beneath his hard, lustful gaze, Dan looks beautiful. His curls fall across his face, uncurled since his hoodie has been pulled over his head, and his hickory eyes glimmer even in the dim light.

The boxers hug the dip of his pelvis, snug on his billowing thighs. 

He takes Phil’s breath away, an embodiment of beauty that shouldn’t be able to exist. But he does, and he stands in front of him right now. Ready to be worshipped.

“Are you prepared?” Phil asks, almost expecting Dan to roll his eyes at the obvious.

Instead he reaches out and takes the objects gently from Phil’s grip, placing them on the bedside table, casually laying the towel onto the floor where they’ll usually sit for a ‘punishment’ - because it’s really not. 

He points. “Please, sir, take a seat.”

“Being a nice, good boy, now are we?” He takes a comfortable seat on the side of the bed, spinning Dan around along with him. “Think that’ll make daddy give you a weaker  _ punishment _ , Daniel?”

“N-no daddy, I can assure you, daddy,” Dan stutters, grinding into Phil’s touch as he blindly grasps for him. “I’d never disobey you like that.”

Phil tuts, hands resting on Dan’s soft, swell hips. “But you already have, haven’t you..” His whispers are soft, but strong in what they convey. “Who’s been a very bad, bad boy, Daniel? Who’s ready to take his well-deserved spanking?”

“Me, d-daddy,” he moans expectantly. “I’ve been … a bad boy...”

“You know what to do.”

Flink with his fingers, Dan nonchalantly pulls off his boxers at the mere insinuation of a command. Once they’re discarded, he stands to be admired beneath Phil’s gaze, already hard. 

His chubby, tan stomach contrasts with his pale, untouched nether region. A slight stubble of pubic hair grows around his testicles, but it is mostly unnoticeable, either clean shaven or naturally bare. The golden, sunkissed skin continues like broad strokes of paint down his thick thighs and muscular calves, and for a few seconds he’s lost in them. 

He takes barely more than a few seconds to ponder over how he could ever have deserved such a kind, glorious, beautiful man to be his, but the thought is still there. He loves him so, and so many years later that hasn’t changed.

He’ll make sure to get lost in him, again. It’s what he deserves.

Dan clambers onto Phil’s lap, soles pressed against the headboard. “This good, daddy?” he asks, slightly muffled as his face nuzzles into a pillow, there to support his head.

The skin burns when Phil lightly runs his hand across his jutting bum. He lightly taps it, making sure the angle is right for all his fiercest, most erotic blows.

“Yes…” Satisfied, he breaks character once again. “The safe words-”

“Green for go, yellow slow, red for stop. I know, Phil. We’re fine, yeah?”

Phil swallows down his own nervousness with Dan’s assuring words, which always seem to resurface just here, just then. “Of course.”  _ This never hurts him _ , he consoles himself, a deep breath steadying his racing, almost always overanxious mind. “Green. Yellow. Red. You ready?” 

“ _ Green _ .”

The first hit makes a resounding  _ smack! _ and yet Dan barely quivers beneath the touch.

To let the adrenaline and electricity flooding through him settle, Phil spends a minute before the next spank groping Dan’s ass, indulging in his gushing responding whines. It’s soft to the touch, luscious and voluptuous. Perky in a way that’s only visible when not restricted by man-made fabric, and perfect. In every way.

He lets each spank, each hit, land perfectly on the curve, the fat jiggling like rings on water. His toes curl as he watches the movement, lip strung between his teeth, and his eyes always fall closed to prepare for his rugged breaths, brought on by the beautiful sounds Dan’s making. What he’s  _ saying _ .

Around the tenth hit, Dan’s fists ball up around the sheets. “ _ Fuck! _ ” His teeth grit against each other, but he’s not willful enough to drown his foul words, nor quick enough to cut them off.

Phil takes that as an opportunity to act cheeky, despite the sweat dripping down his own face. “Are you enjoying your punishment, Daniel?” 

There’s a small pause. Then Dan tilts his head upwards, an innocent, wide-eyed expression clothing his face.

“Oh no daddy, you’ll have to hit me harder than that to make me feel  _ good _ .”

The bulge in Phil’s pants stiffens, but he bites his tongue. It feels wonderful, the slight defiance, and Dan seems to notice. He wiggles slightly on his lap, giggles shaking his chest. Phil is only able to silence him with another spank, but he also lets out yet another moan, not helping his growing erection.

“Well, punishments are meant for bad boys to become good,” Phil openly ponders, fingertips and nails digging into the flesh of Dan’s ass. “Are you ready to be a good boy again?”

“Daddy-”

Phil swallows down the blaze of arousal squirming in his stomach. His voice drops. “Daniel, I asked you a question. A good boy answers daddy’s questions.”

“Yes, daddy.” Dan bites the inside of his cheek. “I- I’m ready.”

For good measure, Phil leans forward and places a kiss on his bum. Dan writhes at his touch, eyes falling closed in a shuddering breath. “Good, we’re almost done here,” he whispers, then raises his arm. “I want you to count them.”

The sound of flesh on flesh is a beautiful one. 

“One,” Dan whimpers, his whole body shuddering with one breathtaking movement.

“Two-” The arching of his back pushes his ass into Phil’s palm, firm as it tenses up. He gropes, he molds, he squeezes, and reprimands him for flirting, his focus dwindling. Dan can’t respond with anything but a begging moan, that shifts into yet another jumble of words.

The spanks echo in his ears, the sharpness of the hits only rivaled by the ripple of Dan’s chubby flesh and thighs that washes upon him between each one. 

After a few more strikes to his tender form, Dan’s whole body shudders as he reaches the climax, cum spurting onto his boyfriend’s legs and the towel beneath him. It’s white, and sticky, and they’ll surely have to throw the pajamas away afterwards, but Phil doesn’t notice, or care. It’s intoxicating, seeing him in such a state.

He’s in bliss, and it’s contagious. 

Dan lets out an indescribable breath, moaning his name with adoration and every vulgarity beneath the sun.

At this point, Phil’s dick is throbbing with blood the same colour as the handprints Dan’s heavenly cheeks are covered in. Had he been a teenager still, he’d probably have ruined his pants himself; he’s so close. His boyfriend, on the other hand, squirms and pants on his lap, rutting against his thighs to get any last drops out. Even after ten years, it’s a sight that causes many feelings to rush through him.

“You’re so- so fucking hot,” Phil grunts, trying not to break character again, grasping hands gently palming around Dan’s genitals. He jerks him off, finishing him quick enough, his own face buried in the exposed small of his back, blowing biting hot air across his tan skin. “You’ve been such a good, good boy, Daniel.”

They stay like that, Dan curled across his lap and enveloped in his arms, trying to calm down. The heat still flurries within him, but the high has him trapped in overdrive, unable to think or talk.

It’s not long before the lust takes the best of them both, again. Soon his boyfriend has straddled him, exchanging wet, sloppy kisses.

He soothingly traces patterns on the back of Dan’s thighs, careful around the surely forming bruises, rewetting his dry mouth. Hands he knows well pulls his shirt off his back, fingers combing through the thick hairs upon his chest.

“I’ll be good from now on, daddy.” Dan’s lips press to his sternum, mouthing as he moves down his torso. “I’ll make daddy feel good, too. That’s what good boys do.”

No words leave his mouth, Dan sinking to the floor between his legs with a thunk, still kissing his body. As the waistband pulls away from his stomach, he feels each drop of hot, runny saliva that runs down, and tingles spark alive around his bulge.

As a reflex, Phil’s hands fly into his tousled curls. “P-please-”

“Phil, am I a good boy?”

His frazzled mind melts at the sweet tone of voice, so questioning, so intense. Whispers of assurance and compliments roll over his lips, unintelligible to the ear but it still brings a smile to his face. 

Dan lirks his pants down, palms palming his bum as they pass, and they fall to his ankles, erection springing free. Clear strings of liquid leak from the top, dripping onto his stomach. Dan seems entranced; his gaze fixated upon the throbbing veins. 

Fingertips trace upwards on the inside of the milky thighs. Goosebumps follow in their wake. “Am I? Am I a good boy?” he repeats in a whisper, and Phil nods with the slightest effort, ascended.

“Green for go?”

Phil can barely think. But he knows what he wants. “Green.  _ Please _ .” 

Dan takes the response with graceful effort, forehead against his pelvis. Each inhale is a brooding breeze.

His tongue treads on the edge of his pink, swollen head.

Then he parts his lips, eyes filled with lust, sinking low around his cock. The tip touches the back of his throat quickly, his moist tongue teasing the base and streaking all the way back up as he goes. Phil only lasts a few seconds of Dan bobbing up and down around him before his hips thrust, properly throatfucking him with fast and rugged movements. 

Dan breathes through his nostrils, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he jerks. His gag reflex holds out, and a strangled moan slips out into the open air. 

Phil’s heart beats hard in his chest. Once he comes close he grunts, and Dan pulls off with a wet noise, face flushed and sweaty. Saliva and precum drips from his lips, and with one firm stroke he’s pumped Phil dry. Still, as it spills across his one hand, he keeps it there, the lines and bumps in the skin warm and familiar as a texture on his dick. The other fondles his balls, squeezing and groping like it holds the key to all his pleasure.

He looks so bloody sexy while doing so, bare and flushed and gazing up at him with wicked brown eyes, that the glorious image is sure to stay in Phil’s mind for days after this.

Phil swears, loud and clear, letting Dan fall into his arms as tiredness washes upon him. Soft laughter flows out of his mouth, face buried in the bare crook of Phil’s neck. He dries his hand on the sheets to the best of his abilities.

Their skin burns with the intensity of a thousand suns, flushed red and pricking like they lay upon a bed of roses.

The lingering, ethereal feeling is like a breath of fresh air in his lungs. He finally feels the tension of the last few days leave him, leaving him an empty slate.

After a while in stark darkness, collapsed on one another, Dan urges him fully up onto the bed. Phil silently agrees, arm and thighs aching, his back stiff. Their legs intertwine, and so do their hands, warmth seeping into his bones in a more comforting way than the elation that came before it. 

“God, I missed that- I missed  _ you _ ,” Dan sighs adoringly, his fingers gently rubbing Phil’s long, red sideburns. “Next time you’re becoming workaholic during quarantine, I won’t let you.”

Phil gurgles heartily. “More like  _ seduce me _ because you’re horny and bored?” The snide smirk on Dan’s face speaks a thousand words, and Phil violently nuzzles it like an enthusiastic dog, making him squeal.

“-Dragging me away from important emails for some kinky sex!” They roll across the sheets, tangled with each other, stopping on the other end of the bed. 

“Stop- stop it Phil!” Dan chokes out from beneath him, arms slung across his shoulders and elbows almost knocking off his glasses. “Don’t be vulgar like that!”

“What, I can’t say  _ sex _ ?” Phil snickers, hiding his pink face and blinding teeth behind his hand. “ _ Anal _ ? _ Penis _ ?  _ Gay _ ? Let me remind you, we are.”

Dan’s laughter is glorious. He laughs himself breathless, spinning on top of him before crashing their mouths together. As always, Dan tastes of seasoned Domino crust, half-baked chocolate chip cookies with a side of coffee, and a light sprinkle of raspberry candy. His lips move with sweet care, a comforting presence on his own. 

Their hands do the talking, but it’s not long before Dan’s movements begin to falter. He winces whenever any part below his lower back is touched, and so it’s with sympathy that Phil gently pushes him off. His whole backside, especially his bum, has begun to go from being covered in splotched red handprints and marks to big but still pale bruising, a vast sea in many shades and colours. It looks excruciatingly painful, breaking out in his skin.

Seeing the twisted grimace on his boyfriends face, Phil gently massages the nape of his neck while speaking in a soothing voice. He knows just what to do. “That’ll hurt for days if we don’t treat it fast, Dan. Shall I go get some ice?”

“Please.” he whispers, teeth cleaving his tongue. “I’ll- I’ll go take a bath.”

“Are you sure?” Phil furrows his brow. “I wouldn’t want you to fall or bump into anything.”

“I’ll be alright, Philly.”

Dan squeezes his hand, ushering him away, and he scrambles off. With one concerned look back as he opens the door, eyes squinting at the painfully bright light, Phil slips out into the hallway, leaving him to quest on his own.

He finds a package of frozen peas in the freezer, and for good measure, he begins to boil some water for a calming drink.

He stands with it all hanging out in their sunlit kitchen, fingers drumming on the counter, as the kettle boils. The sun sets beneath the London skyscrapers, setting the room and all his naked white skin in a red glow. Once the timer dings, he pours two cups of tea, and makes his way to the bathroom, from which a gentle humming comes.

The room is full of mist as he enters, the mirror all fogged up. Phil carefully places the mugs on the sink, closing the door behind him with his foot, despite them being all alone in the apartment.

Then he makes his way over to Dan, who’s sunk into the steaming bath, sprawled on his stomach with water splashing around him. He’s barely covered in it, mind you, let alone submerged. Only as he moves does the liquid billow over his arched back.

Phil taps him gently on the shoulder, his eyelids opening like a great lizard’s that has just woken from its slumber. “You all clean? Cause I’ve got the ice here.” He holds up the bag and points to it.

“Hmm…” Dan mumbles, eyes falling closed again. “Why don’t you get in the bath with me, instead?”

“Because two giraffes like us don’t fit in there,” he sighs fondly in a very northern accent, sinking to the floor. He leans his head on the cold edge of the tub.

“We have.. before.”

“Not when you’re in pain.”

That Dan sees the sense in, and he carefully stretches out, using both sides of the bath to hoist himself up. He begins to climb out of the tub, but nearly slips with his knees shuddering, and Phil reaches out to catch him with one arm.

“You spork!” Dan giggles as Phil nearly drops the frozen peas all over the floor. Only a few spill out of the gash that his nails have made, thankfully, and the package is immediately taken into safety from his hands.

Dan lays himself on some towels Phil has laid on the floor, letting his boyfriend massage his tense muscles and cool the bruising down. After a while, he doesn’t wince as much, and the pain visibly begins to fade.

After a few sips of his drink, Dan has calmed down enough to move by himself. His fingers just about nudge him, about to pull Phil into a hug, when he jumps away, yelping in disgust. 

“You’re still all  _ sticky _ !” he whines in dismay, making Phil laugh.

“I’ll shower,” he reassures, taking off his glasses. “As long as you keep the ice on you!” It’s with a glare following him that he gets up and separates the shower curtain, stepping through.

Phil scrubs himself clean under hot, running water. At the same time his eyes are closed, cementing the many images of his boyfriend as they flash by. He can’t help but to palm himself at the same time, but he doesn't get much out of it; it barely makes him hard. Dan works magic in bed, and he’s been completely dried out.

Once they’re both cleaned off, and Phil finally gets the now sleepy Dan off the bathroom floor, they stumble out into the apartment and onto the sofa. He lets him cuddle him close, even while knowing full well that they’ll have to change the sheets before going to bed. 

As clouds pass on the darkened sky outside, hiding the setting sun, Phil begins to yawn. It’s only just late evening yet, and still he’s tired to the bone. Maybe they won’t be going to be tonight.

He lets his hands twist one of Dan’s damp curls into a pigtail. He stifles the following snort with a palm against his mouth, careful not to wake him up. His chest aches with such happiness and love that he feels drunk on it.

Dan’s heart beats against his own, making his jump like an elastic band.

One hand traces up Dan’s bare back, combing through his hair and scratching his nape. Phil sighs shakingly, knowing he might regret the lack of covers in the morning -even if he’s cuddling his personal heating blanket- placing a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you.”

Dan smiles subconsciously, sleepily hugging him closer. “Love you too.”

They fall asleep beneath the brightening stars, naked, and entangled in each other’s arms. 

  
  



End file.
